


dearest kate

by hangsangus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dead People, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kate Dies, Letters, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, References to Depression, Talking To Dead People, Therapy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangsangus/pseuds/hangsangus
Summary: if he hadn't stopped off at the art store, he could have been able to stop her.the tea shop is still empty, and nathan doesn't know how it could ever feel full of life again.





	1. october 15, 2013

**_Dearest Kate:_ **

_You know I’m not one to express my feelings like this, or at all in a healthy way, I guess. But the stupid shrinks are telling me that it’s good to address my source of trauma and have an audience for it. You’re all I have. Were._

_My dad paid them extra this time to be confidential. My ass. He paid them off just so they wouldn’t blab and ruin the family name. He wishes he didn’t have to get anybody, but he has to. Or else he’ll feel guilty. I guess even his neglect has a threshold._

_Warren and Victoria keep asking about me, if I’m okay or up to see anybody. I don’t know if they think that the more they ask, the quicker I’ll be to tell them how I feel, but they’re dead wrong if they do. It’s so fucking annoying. ‘I’m sorry’s can only get you so far._

_Don’t I fucking know it._

_Everybody says it takes a while to settle in, for the news to really sink and hit you. That’s not how it really works. It hit me as soon as I saw it. It still hits me every day._

_Nothing popping a few damn beans won’t fix, right? I have a surplus of those with a new fucking therapist every week. Hayden’s down my ass trying to get at least some of them. He’s not a bad guy, just in a bad situation. You understand. I introduced you to him once._

_I know he’s not your type of person to be friends with. You’re more into crowds with people like Alyssa and Max and Warren and Brooke. Maybe Stella too, but I never told you that she fucks around with our side business too. Straight A students need shit on the side to relax from everything they do. I’d know. Rachel knew too._

_You’d know. Knew, I guess._

_Whatever. I can’t write much anymore. I know I could talk about what happened, but for fucking once I want to follow in my family’s footsteps and try to pretend it didn’t happen. If I think about it for too long, it’ll fucking swallow me. I’ll want to rip my hair out even more. I’ll relish in the denial for as long as I damn well please. It's only been a fucking week._

_So I’ll see you tomorrow Kate._

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Nathan_ **


	2. october 26, 2013

**_Dearest Kate:_ **

_ I think they were surprised when I didn’t say that this was stupid, even if it is. All this is doing is giving me an outlet that doesn’t even give back to me. But whatever, fuck it. Maybe you can hear me somewhere out there. _

_ Alice is okay. Max wanted to take her, but I didn’t let her. It was crazy, she almost swung at me until I showed her the picture of us to prove that I wasn’t just some fuckhead who wanted to take your rabbit to eat it or something. I don’t know if that convinced her, but her right hand puppy Warren did. And I also don’t really know how. He has a way with people. _

_ I don’t want to call him anything, he’s still a dumbass whose sole purpose is to annoy me with chemistry puns. He’s not close to me like you or Vic are. _

_ And he reminds me of you. I can’t decide if that’s good or bad. _

_ Probably bad, the fuckin asshole. _

_ I know you don’t like it when I smoke around animals, so I’m working on curbing that, at least around Alice. She deserves the same amount of respect I should give to you. _

_ I started to talk to her sometimes. I’ll lay in bed, just talking about my day and mentioning some shit that stuck out. If anybody found out I talked to a goddamn  _ _ rabbit _ _ , I don’t know what they’d think. And I don’t give a fuck. They get off to stupid stress balls and whining to their boyfriends and girlfriends about a measly inconvenience that bothered them their whole day. It’s not so crazy I talk to Alice. _

_ Fucking hate that word _

_ It was a better week than most. Even if I haven’t written to you for practically two of those. I didn’t lose my meds or anything and Vic helped me stay on track with keeping them. Everything aside from Alice has been the same. I usually hate change, but i’m gonna power through this one, at least for you. _

_ She’ll be alright. I remember how you took care of her, and I’m gonna do a good ass job of the same, if not better. Plus, I honestly think she likes me more than she likes Max or Warren or any other of your friends. She gets me, and her nose twitches whenever I pet her tummy, because I know she likes it. _

_ She’ll take over my life in a few days, I just know it. Just like you did, Marsh. I’ll see you in a bit. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nathan _


End file.
